


The Big Bad Wolf (And Why, Honestly, He's Adorable)

by KatiMae



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble Collection, Fake AH Crew, Hybrid AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiMae/pseuds/KatiMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a lovely tumblr prompt:<br/>"How about some raywood riding hood except its ryan and he isn so little and he is wearing a blakc jacket instead, and smol wolfie ray trying to intimidate and trick ryan into giving him the goods but ryans no fool and decideds to mess with the not so big bad wolf, ryan does end up liking ray in the ened."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's Honestly Just A Cute Little Guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan was positive that this adorable, twitching, harmless little kid wasn't the notorious Brown Wolf. Well, that is, until a gun was pointed at his chest.
> 
> Sorry about straying from the path a bit on this prompt. And also about the length of my hiatus from writing. I actually ended up really loving these two and the idea of cute little Ray trying to be all scary. As such, I'm definitely going to keep adding chapters to this, one for each AU. I'll also tag the AUs in the order they appear.  
> I hope you like it, and I'll be adding more soon,  
> -Kati

A large wood gave way to a small path, trees bending and leaning over either side, creating dappled shadows beneath the man’s feet. He hurried down the path, broad shoulders squared and black jacket open. Stumbling over a tree root, and growling out a swear, Ryan quickly righted himself, blue eyes flashing.  
“Dammit Geoff, are you happy now?” He grumbles, brushing dirt from his favorite black leather jacket. “Sending me out in the middle of nowhere for some stupid sniper.” Ryan pulled out his map, trying to refigure his route.   
He was pretty sure that he’d gotten lost about a mile back. Or three miles back. Or, hell, if Ryan was really honest he’d been lost since ending up way the fuck out in practically-nowhere, New York. Ryan’s honestly more mad at himself. Because, really, he’s from Georgia- and his family did plenty of outdoors activity. And he’s been living in California as the most feared mercenary in about all of the west coast. This was goddamn ridiculous.  
A short yell caught his attention, and his gun was up and cocked in seconds. The dark figure slowly brightened as it stepped out of the shadows and into the afternoon sun. Ryan lowered his pistol slightly at the sight of the boy.   
He had shaggy dark hair peeking out of a purple hoodie, blue jeans that were just slightly baggy, and glasses. He was just a kid, probably younger than Gavin and Michael. Ryan dropped his arms, finger off the trigger and sights to the ground.   
"Are you lost?” The kid asks, tiling his head just slightly, brown eyes glowing eerily in the late afternoon sun. “We don’t get many people out here.” Well, if that wasn’t eerily fucked-up, Ryan wasn’t very sure he knew what was.  
“I’m… looking for someone. I’m supposed to be meeting him around here.” The kid walked closer, Ryan’s trigger finger twitching when the shorter man peeked at the map in his arm.   
“Who’re you going to see in the middle of Devil’s Glen?” Ryan picked up on the boy’s twitching fingers, identifying the nervous tick immediately. Definitely a clear tell, although Ryan couldn’t exactly blame the poor thing, having just leveled a 9ml between the boy’s eyes.   
“Just a friend.” He looks the kid up and down once more. No way in hell this skinny, fidgety little guy could possibly be the world-renowned sniper, BrownWolf. Wolf hybrids were rare enough, as were most hybrids. Gavin was only some sort of european song-bird, but his grey and midnight blue wings were an oddity among most company. Add to that the fact that the only other predator hybrid Ryan knows, Michael, was pretty damn up-front and, well, predatory in general…  
Ryan doubted that this was BrownWolf.   
“Do you know anyone who lives here?” The map was out now, a large, red ‘x’ marking where the mercenary was supposed to be. A jolt ran through the boy, visibly bristling and pulling his lips into a snarl. Ryan’s gun was pressed against the kid’s chest in tandem with the other’s. Oh. So, maybe Ryan had underestimated the smaller male.   
“Who sent you here?!” And just like that, gone was the fidgety, nervous kid. Replaced by a man who was-while still much smaller than Ryan- ferocious in his stance and held a predatory gleam in his unnatural eyes. Shit.  
“Hello then, BrownWolf.” Ryan smiled when the apparent sniper visibly tensed, hand tightening on the small pistol still pressed to the mercenary’s chest. “I’m one of Geoff's, don’t worry.” Just as Ryan had hoped, the sniper relaxed at the mention of the drunken boss of the Fake AH Crew. “I was told you’d know I was coming.” Ryan added, sliding his own gun up slightly to rest in the hollow formed by BrownWolf’s collar bones and neck. He didn’t miss when the other shivered slightly, swallowing against the barrel. “Michael said he’d spoken with-”  
“Michael was supposed to come. Not some pathetic lackey who can’t read a map for shit.” Ryan scowled at the sniper, pressing his gun just a bit harder to the man’s throat.  
“And I was told that I’d be meeting a skilled, achieved sniper, not some simpering pup who doesn’t even recognise the Mad Mercenary.” The pistol at Ryan’s chest shook then, and Ryan smirked. Not his normal, playful, ‘I’m-about-to-kill-Gav-in-a-game’ smirk. No, this was his signature ‘I’m-a-fucking-psychopath-and-I’ll-eat-your-skin-while-you-watch’ smirk.   
BrownWolf leaned back while Ryan gripped the boy’s wrist in his larger hand, pulling it roughly so the pistol was off to the side and the hybrid was closer to him. The mercenary didn’t stop until he was practically sharing breath with the struggling sniper, having leaned in far too close for the boy’s comfort.   
“But I guess the ride back to Los Santos will be disappointing for the both of us then, won’t it?” And just like that, Ryan’s gone, gun away- with the safety clicked into position- and hands holding only the map. “Now then, care to join me on the way back to my car?”  
“I-” The sniper huffed out a stuttering breath before collecting himself. “You don’t know where that is, do you?” Ryan smiled back at the hybrid over his shoulder, a real proper grin.  
“Haven’t the slightest.” Before walking off. The sniper hurried to catch up to him, little for him to carry, as the shipment of his gear had already been made a week prior. Michael was supposed to come pick him up, and then they’d make their way to a plane owned by the crew.  
“Hey, asshole!” BrownWolf yelled, grabbing the mercenary’s arm and tugging him to a stop. “Wrong way.” He could’ve sworn he caught a blush before the calm facade returned.   
“I knew that.” Ryan’s eyes widened when his response was met with a bout of laughter. His giggles were so violent that they caused the sniper’s hood to fall down, exposing two furry brown ears, tipped with grey.   
“You’re a sorry excuse for a mercenary, honestly…” The sniper paused, his left ear twitching a bit. He laughed lightly before looking up at Ryan, smiling. “Dude, I don’t know your name.”  
“It’s Haywood. And at least I’m not some gangly little kid. What are you even, twelve?”  
“I’m twenty-fucking-one, I’ll have you know, asshole.” Ryan scoffs at the answer.  
“You’re basically a child.” Ryan returns, grinning again. “You’re practically a baby.”  
“How old are you?” The kid glares up at Ryan, his unusual eyes practically glowing in the spotty sunlight.  
“Thirty.” Ryan chuckles a bit when the kid trips up a bit. “Well, I mean, 29. You’re still a little kid compared to me.” The ‘little kid’ huffs, growling out an insult.  
“Barely a ten-year difference. Plus you look, like, maybe 25, so, really.”

 

They spent hours getting back to the car. Mostly because they did get lost, regardless of how many times Ray absolutely swore, “No, again you idiot, I can tell we haven’t been here before, I would smell it if we had!” And “Oh, wait, shit, you’re the one who smells like pine trees! I thought that was the forest!”  
It was needless to say that it was a labouring task, and that both of them were relieved when they found the highway Ryan’s car was sitting next to. It was a three hour ride to the plane’s pick-up, most of which was spent discussing sniper rifles- which Ryan knew a bit about- and how they each got into contact with Geoff. They’d been talking for about an hour when Ray- as he’d learned the kid was named- all but passed out.   
“-but Gavin and Michael seem to get along now. This one time they even-” Ryan felt a heavy weight land on his shoulder, looking down to find that Ray had cuddled up against him and fallen asleep. “Oh.” The mercenary felt blood rush to his face and the tips of his ears, glancing up at the road before shifting slightly and taking Ray’s glasses off. A soft, whining huff fell from the sleeping man’s lips while he scrunched his brow, snuggling closer before going lax again. “Well, G’night then, Ray.” Ryan mumbled, turning back towards the road. They still had about an hour, and the kid could probably use a break.  
And if anyone said that Ryan had carried the wolf hybrid onto the plane bridal-style, Ray’s head tucked close to his chest, well, that was just a lie. And Ryan would be damned if he was going to admit to just how adorable the little sniper was, all curled up in his arms.


	2. He’s Not Actually Scary.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ryan is anxious, Ray tries desperately to be feared, and Gus is a crazy old guy out in the woods.

Ryan wasn’t all too okay with having to travel through the Dark Forest to deliver Geoff’s message to the crazy guy who lived there, Gus. But he was Geoff’s apprentice, and that basically meant that he had to do whatever the drunken Blacksmith said. And Geoff apparently didn’t believe the talk of a ferocious, man-eating wolf-human-thing that lives in the woods. Ryan, however, had heard- and believed- them all, despite having only recently moved to the village.  
So, yeah. Ryan wasn’t all that keen on his trip. But Geoff demanded that he go- the older man had a lot of work to catch up on in the forge, after all- so the next day the boy found himself outside the Dark Forest. He’d donned his favorite black jacket- if he was going to die, it might as well be in the familiar leather- and filled his bag with the small items and papers he was meant to deliver. Ryan’s bright blue eyes narrowed, one hand holding the dagger secured to his hip. Alright.  
“Here goes nothing.” The apprentice takes a deep breath and steps onto the path.  
Once inside the woods for a while, Ryan finds his heart picking up its pace. It’s not actually dark in here- unlike the name would suggest- and the dappled sunlight that filters through vibrant green leaves is actually quite beautiful. But he can feel eyes on him, and a twig- a branch, a bone?!- just snapped somewhere behind him. And dear gods does the forest seem darker now? Was that a growl? What-  
“Okay, stop it.” Ryan shakes his head violently, trying to clear his mind of the terrors it had created. “Get a hold of yourself Rye, it’s just some trees, and grass, and bunnies, and for the love of the Gods, you are acting like a fool.” He scolds himself, fixing the strap of his bag where he’d been twisting it in his hands. “Besides, Geoff even said they were just stories to keep children in line. There’s no such thing as the Big Bad Wolf.” Ryan had just lifted his foot to continue walking when a snarl sounded from in front of him. He looked up from his bag to find-  
Nothing?  
“What the-” a poke to his chest cuts Ryan off.  
“Hey, pretty boy, down here!” When Ryan’s eyes follow the voice, he sees a short, attractive boy with unruly black hair, a furrowed brow, glowing chocolate-brown eyes, and- wait, was that a tail? Are those ears?! “Fuckin’ finally. Now then, I’m Ray,” the tiny boy grins, sharp canines and golden-brown eyes flashing. “What’s your name?”  
“I’m… I… are those ears?”  
“Of course they’re ears.” Ray scoffs. “What’s your name, pretty boy?” Ryan frowns and the boy- Ray- smirks.  
“It’s Ryan. Ryan Haywood.” Ray nods, reaching a hand up to run his thin fingers down Ryan’s arm, briefly tugging at his hand before the blue-eyed boy pulled it away.   
“So then, Haywood’ya like a guide?” Ray’s voice was light and luring, but it made Ryan uneasy to see the Ray’s canines flash when the boy smiled at his own joke.  
“No. I know where I’m going.” Ryan shifts slightly away from Ray, continuing down the path once he’d passed the wolf-boy. Ray was in front of him in an instant, growling. “Move please” Ray snarls, scratching one hand of claws against Ryan’s arm, tail bristling and ears pulled back. “Hey! Watch it!”  
“Y’know, it really is too bad that you don’t need any help.” Ray chuckles, stepping closer. “After all, I am the only one around for miles.” Ryan watches as the wolf-boy tries to stand taller, to look scarier, and bursts out laughing, clutching his stomach.  
“Wh-” Ray lets out a growl of frustration. “What the hell, man!” Ryan only laughs harder at the little wolf’s pout.  
“Oh, Gods, I-” Ryan interrupts himself with a giggle.  
“Shut up!” Ray’s voice squeaks, cheeks flushed bright red from embarrassment. “I’m scary, dammit! You should be terrified! I’m the Big Bad Wolf!” Ryan barely stops himself from laughing again, grinning still when the small wolf hits his arm.  
“You’re the little, pouty wolf, Ray.” Ryan responds, wiping his eyes. “Sorry, but it’s true.”  
“Fuck you man, I’m manly as hell.” Ryan smiles down at the shorter man- who is still pouting adorably. Ryan honestly just wants to hug the little wolf. “What.”  
“Nothing.” When Ryan continues walking, Ray follows, having to move just a bit faster to keep up with the apprentice’s long-legged strides. “So then, little wolf, you’re not going to kill me, are you?”  
“Dude, no, gross- er,” Ray pauses, “I mean, yeah. Yeah, I am. Totally.” It takes all of Ryan’s self control not to laugh again at Ray’s puffed-up chest.  
“I won’t judge you if you don’t, Ray.”  
“I’m gonna.”  
“Oh really.” Ray looks up at Ryan’s disbelieving, teasing tone to see a smirk and a raised eyebrow.  
“Sure.”   
It’s a bluff and they both know it. Ray glares up at the taller man while Ryan smiles. He honestly should be afraid, considering the cute wolf had claws and canines that could rip Ryan’s throat out in three seconds flat. But to tell the truth,  
Ray wasn’t actually all that scary. At all. In fact, Ryan was fairly certain that the little wolf was the exact opposite of scary.


	3. Three: He’s A Very Needy Scenter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is oblivious to Ryan's obvious affections and attempt at courting him, while Ryan just wants his Rose happy.

Ryan was overpowered the second he walked into the office. A heavenly, if a bit overwhelming, smell saturated the air. Fresh bread and cut grass, and just a hint of sugary peaches. God, it made his mouth water… What the hell was it?  
“Ryan!” Ray’s voice has the older man jumping in surprise and blushing. “Ryan, c’mere.”  
“Ray? Is something the matter?” The scent got thicker as he drew closer to Ray, and Ryan eventually picked up the intonation in the heavenly smell, needy omega. Once that ran through Ryan’s head, he finally connected the scent to Ray, who was curled up on Ryan’s couch.   
The omega was practically shaking, and a tiny whine escaped him when Ryan hesitated next to the couch. Ray made grabby hands for the older man, pulling a still hesitant and confused Ryan down onto the couch. The moment Ryan slumped into the cushions, Ray was straddling his lap. The boy’s hands moved, one in Ryan’s hair and the other clutching the fabric of the alpha’s shirt. Ryan’s surprised half-growl died in his throat when the shaky omega smashed his nose into Ryan’s neck, just below his jaw, pressed to the alpha’s scent gland.  
“Ray?” Ryan wrapped his arms around the boy, ignoring the inappropriate position. This was what mated pairs did. Often in private. Scenting someone’s neck was considered very intimate. Ryan hadn’t scented this closely with anyone.   
Sure, all the Achievement Hunters were close, closer than just friends normally are. But this was different from pack cuddle-piles, or Gav and Michael’s wrestling, or even that time Ryan nearly had a breakdown in the office and Geoff held him and kissed his hair and comforted him.  
This was so different. Especially since it was Ray. Precious, sweet Ray, who was tougher than any alpha who tried to treat him lesser. Ray, who was funny and cute, and made Ryan happy just being there. Ray who was perfect and beautiful and to be protected. And Ray was upset. And Ryan was livid.  
“Ray? Dear, who upset you?” Ryan rubs his hand along Ray’s spine, trying to relax him. Apparently it was working, because Ray took one more deep breath and pulled back slightly, frowning up at Ryan with glossy eyes.   
“I just-” Ray dissolves into tears, pulling close to Ryan again. The alpha shushes and coos to the boy, kissing the shoulder he can reach. He has a feeling Ray was about to got into a heat, the boy was always a bit emotional before them, and his last had been in March. If he got three a year, like most omegas, it was past due, considering it was almost July now. Ryan remembered the classes in school. Ray was suffering from empty-den syndrome. It was common among unmated omegas who spent time with unmated alphas. Approaching a heat, the omega feels a need to have a mate to care for them and any pups they may possibly produce. The effects could range anywhere from mild lonely feelings to severe depression.   
“It’s okay Ray, I’m here. I’ve got you,” Ryan nuzzled the boy’s jaw and felt Ray relax, melting in his arms. He’d planned to start courting Ray for a while now, but after months of planning all he’d manage to do was scent more with the boy and give him a courting present.   
Ray simply thought Ryan was being more friendly during their game nights, and the bracelet was worn, but considered friendly as well. He loved Ray, but god was the omega dense sometimes. He’d planned to formally ask Ray out today, actually. But right now, the omega scenting him was more important than the date he’d meticulously planned.  
“Rye?” Ryan hummed a response to Ray. “Why can’t I find someone? Am I just not… I dunno, not mate-able? What’s wrong with me?”  
“Ray, don’t say that!” Ryan pulled away from the omega’s neck to look him in the eye. “Of course you’re desirable, you’re amazing!”  
“Then why the hell doesn’t anyone want me?” Ray grumbles, falling back into Ryan, his pouting lips against the alpha’s shoulder. A whine came from Ryan’s lips when he heard Ray’s answer.   
I do. Ryan felt Ray tense, his head shooting up a moment later, eyes wide while Ryan slowly realized that he’d said his thoughts aloud. Shit. Now he’d done it. Not only did Ray only see him as a friend when he tried to court him, but now Ray wouldn’t even see him as a friend. He’d ruined it.  
“Really?” Ryan blushed and nodded, eyes fixated on Ray’s shirt.   
That was probably why he missed it when Ray’s eyes fell to Ryan’s lips, his own following a moment later in a searing kiss.


End file.
